


Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven

by Asguardian



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Intersex Loki, Jotun, Jotun!Loki, Jotunn, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/Asguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Æsir called it the Great War.  The Jötnar called it the Devastation.  </p>
<p>Once Asgard took the Casket of Ancient Winters, both sides cut off contact from the other and slowly Heimdell lost sight of what was happening in Jötunheimr.  Rumors run wild and Thor decides to go and find out what has happened in Jötunheimr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Skies are Turning Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm currently working on, it will end up being mature with sex scenes in later chapters. Hold on with me, I'm going to publish chapters once a week. I have high hopes for finishing this story too I already have four chapters written so you shouldn't have to worry about me not updating or leaving this unfinished, I know where I want it to go. So with that I hope you enjoy!

Cold. Biting cold. That was the first thing that came to his mind the first thing he could focus on. He couldn't feel his face but his mind focused quickly and he realized he could feel both his fingers and his toes, they were cold, everything was cold, but they were there. 

It only took a second of confusion before he remembered why he was so unbelievably cold. He opened his eyes quickly and glanced around noting with a sigh that he was still, he assumed, exactly where he had been when he got knocked out. Something had hit him, hard, something big. Why would something knock him out only to leave him there? His hand reached for the comforting handle of Mjölnir, the hammer thrummed with magic at his touch, he left it hanging from his belt.

He stumbled up and the snow that had fallen on him while unconscious tumbled off. He glanced around once more to make sure whatever had hit him wasn't still there, then brought his hands up and rubbed his face. The tingling that he felt reassured him that frostbite had not set in and he went to look for tracks.

He was sure he hadn't been out long based on the small amount of snow that had settled on him despite the snowstorm that was raging around him. However, the snow had been good at covering the tracks of whatever had managed to sneak up on him, either the snow or the thing making the tracks anyways. He found nothing and decided there was no other option than to continue his trek across the cold flat wastelands. 

Long ago when Jötunheimr and Asgard were on better terms he could have used the bifrost to land straight in front of the palace of the Jötnar. Now though he had to rely on magic not quite powerful enough for accurate transportation and his target was way off. He had landed somewhere in the frozen tundra of Utladalen at least a half a days walk from the outskirts of the palace. At least based on what knowledge the books in the library had of Jötunheimr from long ago.

Officially he was not supposed to be here there had been a ban on the Æsir to travel to Jötunheimr and, he suspected, on Jötnar traveling to Asgard. Relations between the two worlds could never have been classified as friendly but there had been times both nations thrived and lived close to peacefully allowing trade and visitors. Not since the Great War though. 

When Jötunheimr decided to go beyond their world an attempt to conquer others, Asgard rose up and the Great War ended with Asgard taking the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. That had been hundreds of years ago and no one has heard much from Jötunheimr since, rumors were everywhere and new ones would pop up ever so often. Jötunheimr was dying out. No, they were only getting stronger biding their time, they were reading to attack soon. 

The truth of it was that no one really knew, and Heimdall seemed to not be able to tell either. It's uncertain weather he wouldn't say or just couldn't see but in any case that's how his mad trip here started.

He is quite sure now his trip is folly but he can't back out now, after boasting to Sif and the warriors three that he would find the real answers. He had even managed to convince them to come with him, until he found out his transportation could only handle one. Then they told him not to go at all and made a big deal out of it to the point that he reluctantly agreed not to…only to sneak off and go by himself anyways.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take before someone noticed his absence or weather Heimdall would tell of his whereabouts, if he even knew. But he did know time was of the essence. He wasn’t sure what he would come across but he was one of the strongest supporters of the side saying that Jötunheimr had no more power and was either dying out as a race or in any case not even remotely ready for another war. 

He shivered as the cold wind sliced through his leather and armor and wool. It was good the wind just came in bursts every now and then; if it had been relentless he could imagine he would have died before reaching the palace. As it was, the snow was falling slowly, and it could almost be called peaceful. There were no sounds outside of the occasional gusts of wind, the crunching of his boots in the snow, and his breath coming in puffs. 

He let his mind formulate battle plans for anything he would come across as he set his gaze on the palace in the distance, set next to a hill that sloped up into a mountain, starting the beginning of the Galdhøpiggen mountain range. The palace looked more like towers and squared off blocks shaped together than any real palace. Ice shooting out from the ground like stalagmites in a cave.

As he approached the towers got bigger and more numerous, nothing really seeming to connect to anything else, just huge spires made from ice, it looked like. He was relived as he approached close enough that he could enter one of the towering structures. He curled a hand around Mjölnir and untied it from his belt, feeling the power pulse through his weapon. He stood at the front entrance of what appeared to be the main palace tower and strode in head held high. These monsters would know who just walked through their door.

It was oddly dark in the tower, whatever sunlight managed to filter through the snowstorm did little to light the structure and there appeared to be no other source of light so he just stood there for a minute waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they did shapes started to stand out in planes of gray and blue, what looked to be huge seats, a staircase, and a broken table. There were no signs of life. He smirked at this revelation and started to explore the tower, walking all around the bottom through doors into empty room after empty room. Some had beds and other furniture, others had nothing, and some others still looked as if they had been ransacked. It took him an hour of exploring before he got bored, now thoroughly convinced he was right and the Jötunn were an extinct species. 

At this point he decided he wanted to take home a trophy to prove he actually made it here, and remembered seeing a small mirror in one of the rooms in the first tower so he made his way back, glad he was going to get to go back to Asgard soon and be off this frigid planet. He tied Mjölnir back onto his belt as he made his way back to the room.

It didn’t take him long to find his treasure, he picked it up from a table carefully and held it up to look at it, but something in the reflection caught his eye, a quick movement. He spun around fast fist up and punching through the air to connect with whatever was behind him but he hit nothing which caused him to lose balance. In that instant a blue figure materialized out of thin air, all he saw was a set of thin, bare dark blue legs before dropping to the ground unconscious for the second time that day.

_____________________________________________

The Jötunn looked down at the unconscious Æsir, the reds and gold stood out in stark contrast to the deep blue ice of the floor. He made a soft humming sound and looked around the room slowly before reaching down to pick up the mirror the god had attempted to take. He looked at itself in the reflection a moment before whispering something and the mirror cracked and shattered.


	2. This World Turns Cold And It Breaks Through My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet who captured our main protagonist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've settled on updating on or around Saturdays, so enjoy, it's still a little slow sorry, I'm just not a fan of super long chapters =) Thanks for all the support so far~

Once the intruder was knocked out the Jötunn whistled and a much larger figure ambled into the room. "You found it, Loki, blood of my blood?" 

Loki turned to face the other and nodded "Yes Helblindi, it appears an Æsir has wandered in." The smaller Jötunn kneeled down and touched the blonde haired man on the hand; some of his only exposed skin, and jumped at the touch. It was burning and made his finger turn a dark color. He looked at the spot he touched on the man and saw a black mark on his skin. He frowned at snapped his fingers, both of the marks instantly disappeared. He reached out again this time to touch the pale skin of his face. With the spell it only felt warm, nothing he couldn't handle. He pulled his hand back. "What should we do with it, blood of my blood?" 

Helblindi cast his dark red eyes over the man, "Whatever you wish, though I expect Laufey king will want to know." 

Loki nodded and walked over to the giant to lightly touch his hand, casting the same spell to allow the other Jötunn to touch the man. "My brother you are much stronger than me would you take my prisoner back with us?" 

Helblindi nodded and picked up the Æsir throwing him over his shoulder easily. He turned and followed Loki out of the old palace ruins and turned toward the string of mountains. 

Loki had to keep a much faster pace to keep up with his larger sibling as they headed away from the ruins. His gold bangles made a chiming noise as he moved and he stared at the man dangling haphazardly from his brother's shoulder. 

Loki was curious indeed he, like many younger Jötunn now, had never seen an Æsir. He had only heard about them in stories and seen pictures in books and neither of those gave him very much knowledge on the subject. Hate was mostly what he was supposed to feel for their kind, hate for taking the casket of ancient winters and throwing them into exile. Even if he did truly hate these Æsir though he still needed to act as one of the crown would. To enact the wrath of the Æsir for killing one for no reason besides trespassing would not do.

The palace ruins were not far from the new palace, built after the Devastation with enough magic as they could use without the casket. It was not as big or grand but based closer to palaces they experienced on other worlds, less open and more decorative. 

The whole walk there Loki considered what to do with his prisoner, by their laws he had found the Æsir and therefore he was Loki's to mind and deal with. He wasn't sure who this man was or how he had gotten to Jötunheimr. He had alerted Loki by wandering into one of the rooms he used on occasion in the palace ruins.

He could only imagine if one of the creatures that roam the planet had found the god first, or worse one of his own people. Had he not thought through what he should do as blood of the crown he might have just killed the golden haired trespasser. He could still kill him, if he attempted anything first. No one could blame the death of an Æsir who came to their world to shed blood. He was especially suspicious since this man came by some way other than the bifrost. Everyone knew if there came a time that the Æsir people would contact Jötunheimr in peaceful terms it would have to be by the rainbow bridge. Even if they were to try an attack, unlikely, it would still have to be through the bridge. He knew of no way to get multiple beings across worlds easily, it was very likely this man came by himself.

They were getting close to the palace when the man moaned then suddenly started struggling frantically against the shoulder and arm of Helblindi. "Let me go beasts! I made no move to harm thee!" All of a sudden Helblindi grunted and stumbled backwards as though a great force pushed him. In that second the man pushed away from Loki’s brother and jumped to the ground shifting into a fighting stance with a great hammer in his hand. 

Loki looked over at Helblindi who nodded that he was ok and Loki raised his hands to show he had no weapons. "True that you made no move to harm us but you are still trespassing into Jötunheimr little Æsir."

_____________________________________________

His hammer hummed ready to attack as he examined the two Jötunn. The one he had hit with Mjölnir to escape was huge; he only came up to the middle of the beast's chest. He looked, for all accounts, what he would expect from something called a giant. He was large and muscled, his skin was a dark blue color that seemed to shimmer a bit like ice in the sun, what little was left of the day. The world seemed noticeably darker than when he was still wandering around in the palace. 

The Jötunn wore nothing but a hide of fur tied around his waist and he noticed his skin held lines running all along it. His eyes were a deep red color throwing the god's mind into thinking he was surely evil. He noticed the Jötunn's eyes leave him and flick to something near by. It was only then that he noticed the other, smaller figure. He was a slightly lighter shade of blue and couldn't be any taller than Thor 

He made a face of confusion as he stared at the other creature. It had to be Jötunn, right? It, he, wore the same type of fur wrapped around his waist as well as around his shoulders like a short cape. He had the same type of lines running along his skin and even his eyes were the same color. There were differences though. He had inky black hair that he wore long and had two horns sprouting from his forehead that curled back slightly. He also seemed to have gold everywhere, bangles on his wrists a cuff around his upper arm, golden chains woven into his hair and attaching to golden bands that wrapped around the base of his horns.

Before he managed to get very far in his observations the smaller Jötunn raised his hands and spoke. "True that you made no move to harm us but you are still trespassing into Jötunheimr little Æsir," his voice was loud even with the muffle of the falling snow. He could fight his way out he was sure but he had no idea where he was now and he needed to be at a very specific point, the top of the first hill of the mountain chain, for his friend to be able to find him to transport him back to Asgard. 

Could he get there in time without others finding out about him? He would have to kill these two to do it. He must have been still and silent too long for the small creature spoke again "You are fortunate to find yourself in the presence of Loki and Helblindi Laufeyson, blood of the crown. You would do well not to fight us if you wish to keep peace among your people." Hel. 

_____________________________________________

Loki saw the Æsir's face change and smirked. 'A bad day for him then,' he thought and took a step forward. "Surrender yourself and I will do naught but take you to Laufey king for the present time." 

The man didn't change his stance and his face hardened at the mention of his dam. 

"I mean you no harm let me go and I will simply away to Asgard once again, as if I was never here." The golden haired man took a step back as well to mimic Loki's. This made Loki frown, this might be the most fun he has had in ages and he wasn't willing to just let it just go. 

"No, Æsir. You came here you must pay for getting caught. If you think you can outrun us you are mistaken, your only option is to come without a fight." Loki stepped forward again and readied a spell of entrapment just in case.

"Take me as prisoner then but hear me first before taking me to your king. Loki Laufeyson Helblindi Laufeyson, blood of the crown, I will be in your debt." The golden haired man seemed insistent that he not be caught it seemed. Fine with Loki, his prisoner, his debt. That could make things all the more interesting, a smile wound it's way onto Loki's face and he nodded. "So be it, I will not take you to Laufey king yet." 

The man nodded and stepped out of his battle stance lowering his war hammer. Loki turned to Helblindi "Brother, would you report to our dam and sire king that our scouting found nothing and that I returned to my keep for the day?" He caught a smirk fly across Helblindi's face before it turned back to the stoic look he normally wore. 

"If that is what pleases my brother." He bowed slightly and turned to walk the rest of the way to the palace by himself.

_____________________________________________

The bow unsettled him, he wondered if it meant that Loki was the crowned prince, likely to inherit the throne as king after Laufey. He frowned unsure how to get himself out of the mess he'd made without getting in trouble once he was home. 

He watched Loki wearily trying to pick up what the others intentions were and felt like he was failing. He watched a smile spread across Loki’s slender face and read it as nothing but evil. The red eyes, so unlike any Æsir were even harder to read. "Well, my prisoner, shall we go? Put up the hood of your cloak would you? We are unlikely to pass anyone of import but I don't want to take any chances."

_____________________________________________

The golden man looked stony faced and very pale. He didn't look like he could weather the cold very well. He might have to find some spells for warmth and fire if he didn't want his prisoner to die before he was of any fun.

Fortunately his keep was not very far and fairly out of the way. No one bothered him there even servants, it was well known that he studied and worked magic there, and he would not want to be bothered.

He walked ahead of the man and as he passed close to him he could almost feel the animosity radiating from his stormy blue eyes. He didn't check whether the man was following, he could hear the crunch of the snow under his heavy footfalls. "If you run I will catch you and I will hurt you." 

The other man growled evidently angry at his quip, "You could match me not beast." That made Loki laugh.

"Try it then, run and we will see who will be met and who will be on the ground." He waited but no answer came, it seemed like the brute was keeping his head better than Loki expected he would. Even his brothers would have probably risen to that bait. "Odd that you don't try to back up your claim. Is there a reason you won't run."

That earned him a heavy sigh and an answer, "I am hoping you are an honorable prince who cares about his people and honors his word." 

It was Loki's turn to frown "The only word I have given you is that I won't take you to Laufey king, yet. As for my honor, you have no right to question that or the love I have for my people." 

"You will talk with me then. About letting me go."

"We will see." He stated it like it was the end of the conversation. He would talk no more to this rude Æsir until he was in his own confines. The man didn't attempt conversation either and so they walked in silence.


	3. Pull My Strings Just For a Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish chapter because there wasn't a good place to cut it any time after, which makes me think the next chapter is going to be way longer. Also, updating a day early because I'm out of town this weekend so yea, enjoy~ I couldn't think of a good summary for this chapter because it's kind of a slow one. Blah-

He looked at the new set of buildings getting closer wondering what if he had been mistaken about the other palace and how many Jötunn existed still. He watched as the snow began falling faster and as they approached what looked to be a large round dome, maybe three stories tall and made out of ice he was sure. The building was set quite far from the rest of the group, all of which had the look more of a castle than this dome. 

The snow obscured most of the buildings besides the closest. As they got closer to the domed building he noticed the ice that it was made of looked different than the old palace as he was stating to refer to it in his head. It seemed to be patterned like marble and reflected the last bit of sunlight oddly. There appeared to be no windows only one solitary door, which actually seemed to be wooden. 

Loki walked up to the door and laid a hand on the surface, the surface of the door rippled like water then clicked open. The blue creature pushed open the door and stepped back nodding for him to go through first. He examined the door as he passed but it just looked like a normal door, with a handle and everything. He found the room pitch black with the only light coming from the open door casting everything in grays. 

He watched Loki close the door and for a second they were in pitch darkness until he heard a snap and light flooded the room from a glass container set on a pedestal in the middle of the room. He squinted at it in suspicion, magic was not uncommon in Asgard but it was not something everyone learned or could do either. Mostly it was used for weapons and metal work, or otherwise by women, those not strong enough for battle, and ergi, cowards. 

"Do you like my light? I built upon another spell. I don't like the way fire flickers so I attempted to make it more stable like light from stars at large distances." He sounded proud; magic probably didn't mean the same thing to the Jötnar. He didn't respond and instead cast his gaze around the room. There was the light shining right in front of him, from there he looked to the right seeing a table with neat piles of papers and books along with ink and a pen. There were no windows on this level like he suspected. To the left of the pedestal was a very intricately designed staircase that leads up. In front of the staircase was a table with three chairs around it. There was also a couch in the back, partially hidden by the pedestal. Nothing was built to house a normal sized frost giant.

There wasn't much on this level to look at and he wondered where the stairs would lead and how he was going to talk his way out of this. He turned to face the blue skinned figure. "Prince Loki, surely you know it would be better for both our people if I was not discovered here. I have no wish to start another war."

"Then perhaps you should not have been discovered. Why are you here?" He moved only slightly taking a step forward nothing more. 

"I was merely curious I've only heard stories of Jötunheimr, I wanted to see it." He only partially lied but the look on Loki's face told him he knew the truth.

"Do not think you can lie to me as if I was some newborn babe. You are clearly here with intentions of espionage. How many Jötnar are there? Can we finish them off this time? We have done nothing to garner such actions so tell me again why I should not take you to my father?" Loki's voice had gotten lower with dangerous intentions behind his words. "Or should I kill you where you stand. No one knows what could have happened, you clearly attacked first I was only defending myself."

"What with magic is that how you intend to fight me? Ergi!" He spat out the word like fire and in an instant Loki's blood red eyes flashed with murderous aim and he was suddenly on the floor with the Jötunn standing over him. He couldn't move as Loki kneeled down and wrapped his hands around his neck before he could get his breath back. "No!" He croaked out struggling futility against the invisible bonds. "I-I am Prince Thor Odinson!" He barely managed to choke out. He watched as Loki's face showed the anger he knew was bubbling beneath and then he could breathe and move again. 

"Damn you." He spat out and Thor felt his head reel from being backhanded, the sound of the slap echoed oddly in the room. This creature was stronger than he had given him credit for. "What gives you the right to walk into my home, with every aspiration to make war, then call me a coward? Æsir must be the evil mindless brutes I always heard they were. Look at you, you are completely at my mercy here, I wouldn't even need to wait long the weather could do the work, you're practically blue already."

Thor knew he was right there was no way he could continue to survive here by himself, he was being stupid. "We are at an impasse though, neither of us can actively kill the other without war." He sat up and looked Loki in the eyes. "I apologize for my rash words. What will you do with me?"

_____________________________________________

Loki stared back unblinking, it was so unfair he couldn't show this man his place, killing him would have made the Jötunn feel much better. "I guess I will keep you here for now, I should find a spell for warmth. If I expect you to stay in my debt I might as well keep you alive." He shifted his face back to a passive mask. Then stood up in one fluid motion. "If you call me ergi again, I will kill you. Prince of Asgard or no." He walked over to his desk and felt the other's blue eyes follow him. He was surprised the Æsir had not died of the cold already and went through some of his notes and books. He knew he had seen something in one of the books earlier in the month. It took him a few minutes to find it during the time he heard rustling from behind him but didn't bother to look. When he turned around he found Thor sitting with his back to the wall with the staircase. He was curled up as close in on himself as he could get and was shivering slightly. 

He sighed and went to walk upstairs; he would need a talisman for this spell. He walked up the first flight not bothering to turn the light on in his room then made his way up the next flight to his crafting room. He snapped and lights on pedestals all around the room came on. 

He walked swiftly to a chest of drawers he had set against one wall without looking around and opened two different drawers rummaging through then until he found what he was looking for a silver forged ring. It was too small for the brute currently sitting in his place but he could resize it when he cast the spell. He walked to the center of the room and sat down cross-legged holding the ring in his open right hand and covering it with his left. He closed his eyes and concentrated on seeing the strings that lined and connected the world before sighing and getting back up. He had forgotten to carve the proper runes in the ring to adjust for size as well as produce heat. He walked to a table on the opposite side of the room from the drawers and pulled out two tools, the silver was malleable enough that he wouldn't have to use much force to carve on the ring. When he finished he looked at the runes and almost as an afterthought added one more to turn the silver to something stronger once the two other spells had been instilled. 

Once that was done he went and sat back down the same way as before, this time when he searched for the threads they were there. He spoke the spell as he wove the threads together. It didn't take as long as carving the runes had. When he was done he walked back down the stairs and the lights went out behind him. He walked all the way down to find Thor in the same spot shivering worse than before.

"All the movement must have kept your body temperature up. Here put this on." Loki held out his hand with the big silver ring in it. He looked down at the other when he made no move to take it. Thor had his eyes closed and was breathing shallowly along with the shivering. Loki raised an eyebrow, "Who knew Æsir were so weak." He knelt down and pulled Thor's hand close and slipped the ring on his first finger. Instantly color started to return to his finger then spread outwards from his hand up, clothing hide the change until it got to his face. The blue disappeared from his lips and everything took on a red glow of life, finally ending when it put color back into his other hand. The change in his breathing was almost instantaneous, evening out and becoming deeper, the breathing of sleep. Loki reached out and touched his forehead, he felt much warmer than when he had even first found him and hoped that he now wasn't too hot. He was not well versed enough in the Æsir be able to know. 

He went upstairs one more time this time stopping on the second floor. He snapped and the single light on the wall next to the staircase flicked on revealing the wall and a door that kept the room from just being open to anyone who would wander up here. He pushed the door open and light flooded into the hallway from his room. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a pile of blankets and furs from the end of it. He also grabbed two pillows and carried the lot down the stairs. When he was done he put one of the pillows and one of the blankets on the couch. Then he walked over and dropped the other pillow on the ground next to Thor and draped the other two blankets around him. He made a face then placed his hand on the wall behind Thor and whispered the verbal spell for warmth, when he took his hand away a small rune was etched on the wall. He did that once on all directions of the wall, four places total and felt as the air in the room got warmer. Nothing too hot for him, but he hoped warmer for his unwelcome guest. 

When he was done he padded over to the couch and lay down. It was well into night now and he was too tired to trek to the palace for food. He could do it in the morning. 

He also had used a lot of energy on spell work today. He had been playing around with stronger level spells this morning before he had gone patrolling with Helblindi. He looked over at Thor one more time then held his hand out toward the light and whispered the dimming spell. The light faded to a soft blue dimming to almost out, enough that he hoped Thor would not go berserk if he were to wake up in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes and went to sleep without a second thought.


	4. Days Grow Longer and Nights Grow Shorter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking? Yea, talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man do I feel like my chapters are too short, but yea I want to update every weekend so they're just going to be shortish. Speaking of every weekend, this update is like two days early! That's because I'm going on vacation next week and I need to get ready. Also the next update may be late because I'm getting back on Friday and I'm not bringing my laptop so sorry about that! I'll try and get one up next weekend if not then early next week. In any case, thank you so much for the support!

When he regained consciousness it was slowly he felt warm at first then stiff as he realized he was sitting up leaning against something. He opened one eye slowly as his memories flooded back and he took note that he wasn't being watched or tied up. He opened the other eye and looked around the whole room, which was bathed in a soft blue glow, coming from the light in the middle of the room. 

He noticed Loki was sprawled out on the couch still wearing the furs across his hips and around his shoulders. Thor stretched he was still tired but a crick in his neck had woken him. He yawned and threw off the blankets to stand and stretch. He wanted to take off his armor but he didn't feel safe enough here to do that so instead he just took off both his cloaks. The black one on top to give him more shelter and help him stay hidden and the red one underneath that was a part of his normal court attire. 

When he was undoing the clasps of the red cloak he noticed a silver ring on his finger. He was bewildered and stared at it as he tossed the cloak on the ground. He quickly pulled on it lightly hoping it wasn't glued to him in some way and let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding when the ring slid easily off his finger. The cold that invaded his senses was instantaneous. It wasn't freezing by any means, more like a cooler day in fall. The type of day where you wanted longer sleeves or an extra cloak, but it wasn't necessary. It was much warmer in the room then it had been when he first arrived, and he supposed, fell unconscious. 

He looked closely at the ring and saw runes etched around it. He looked at Loki, still sleeping on the couch and slipped the ring back on. The warmth crept up his hand all through his body and it felt like it was the perfect temperature all around him. He arranged his cloaks on the ground as something to sleep on and discovered the pillow. He lay down and covered himself with a blanket again then, lying on his back he looked at Loki one last time before going back to sleep.

When he awoke again the room was still lit by the dim blue glow. This time however, there was no Loki on the couch, and there was what appeared to be food on the table. He sat up and looked around locating Loki sitting at his desk reading a book. He must have been noisy enough for the prince to hear him because he turned to look at him before snapping his fingers so the light illuminated back to normal. This made Thor close his eyes quickly against the bright light and groan. By the time he looked again Loki was back to his book. 

He frowned and got up folding the blankets and setting them on the couch with the pillow on top. He draped his cloaks on the armrest of the couch as well. He then went to look at the food on the table, he was hungry, but after Loki's threats last night he wasn't sure if it would be safe. He saw several different kinds of fruit, apples, oranges, persimmons, sliced pineapple, as well as several he'd never seen before. There was also bread, cheese and meats. "Is all this real?" He asked wondering where they got food on such a barren wasteland.

"Of course it's real, what do you think me, evil?" Loki scoffed but didn't turn from his book.

"Where do you find food such as this here?" Thor asked and reached out to touch an apple to prove that it was solid.

At that Loki turned from his book glowering "Really, Odinson, do you think us monsters, who hunt down beasts and eat them raw? What do we do nothing but grunt at each other in place of words? Look around you; we are of seiðr some have a lot of power some only a bit but we have learned how to survive here. We've been here for thousands of years and this is our home. We have farms and orchards. We raise animals. Although the loss of the Casket of Ancient Winters was a blow to how well we could live, we still know how. We eat, speak, and live just as well as you do, brute."

Thor had the mind to look ashamed, it was true, he had never thought about it but he should have. As prince of Asgard, he should know how others different than his people lived. "I am sorry, again I misjudge you."

"And I continue to judge you for that reason." He snapped back.

"Have you eaten already?" Even if it was real there was no guarantee it wasn't poisoned.

"Yes, I ate at the palace before I brought food back here."

"Won't they be suspicious if you bring food for me?"

"No, I often bring food here and study for hours, they are used to it. Now eat something so we can have another chat where you ineloquently try to persuade me not to take you to Laufey King. I'm so looking forward to the new arguments you have to present to me." Loki’s response was dry, which gave Thor little hope for the day, even if he wasn’t currently chained up or dying of cold.

Thor pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down taking an apple. He took a bite and it tasted just like an apple. He chewed slowly and swallowed waiting a minute and pretending to pile things on his plate even though Loki had turned back to his book. When he still felt fine he started eating in earnest trying the fruit he had never seen, and eating hunks of the meat and cheese. Thor picked up a goblet in front of him and glanced inside; when he deduced it was water he drained the contents quickly. When he set the goblet down he saw movement in Loki's direction and he looked over to see Loki walking toward him. When he reached the table he picked up a pitcher of what Thor assumed was more water and filled Thor's goblet again. 

"Thank you." He said quietly, wondering why he was treating him so well, probably because he was worth something alive and well. He sure had gotten himself in trouble, but he was still sure he could get out.

"Yes well, I can't have you dying before you are of use to me can I?" Loki confirmed his suspicious smirking and sat down in the chair across the table from him. He watched as Loki set his elbows on the table and propped his head up on his hands delicately.

"Of use to you how?" 

"The only thing I know of Asgard and the Æsir are from ancient books and stories told of the war. You really think I'm just going to let you go and let myself remain ignorant of your ways? When you just fell into my lap, that's like throwing away a gift."

Thor frowned and his face darkened, he wasn't about to willingly tell any Jötunn about Asgard.

Loki laughed at his expression "Thor Odinson, I know why you are here. Why else, if not to gather information about us? I know. I know you are keeping a record in your head of all you see and hear. Just let me warn you, I too am keeping notes."

Thor swallowed, he wasn't sure if all Jötnar were this clever, but this Loki Laufeyson was sharper than a Valkyrie’s sword. 

"How about we play this nice then. We'll trade questions and answers, I feel as if you'll be less likely to divulge our information knowing we have information about you as well."

Thor didn't speak; he was still frowning and trying desperately to think of a way out of this predicament. He thought about attacking, running, attacking the walls or doors, and then that smooth voice cut off this thoughts.

"Your other option, of course, is to speak to Laufey King." He could hear the smile behind the words. 

Maybe he could just do that, Loki would have to take him outside and without Helblindi he might have a chance at running away. 

"What happened to wanting, no pleading, to talk? This is your chance is it not? You wanted to convince me to let you go. Can there be no better way than to gain my sympathies?"

Thor huffed this beast was impressive with debates and words. "I meant to persuade you with my side."

"Look Odinson, I know you came here spying, there is no real way to talk your way out of that so instead just give me what I'm asking for, this is my condition for you." He could tell that at this point Loki was getting fed up with trying to convince him. He nodded slowly.

"I'll ask first then." Thor looked Loki in the eyes to show he wasn't going to take this game of words without trying.

Loki shrugged and gave a slight nod, "As you wish."

Thor thought for a moment as Loki's eyes bore into him. He wanted to ask a question that would throw his opponent off guard this was his chance. "Why are you so short?" He spit out the question before thinking it through, hoping it held enough bad thoughts for the blue skinned creature on the other side of the table that he would end this game.

Loki's face flashed confusion then he grinned again. "Really all the questions you could ask and you ask about me? I'm flattered."

He waited watching Thor grow red in the face by the accusation, before talking again. Thor didn't try to defend his question and just sat waiting for the answer.

"I admit your question confused me for a moment before I realized of course your kind would keep that knowledge locked out of memory after the war. No one would want to know people they cast into exile and stole the power from, actually had blood lines tied to Asgard."

Thor frowned, surely he would know if there had been Æsir that married Jötnar. It wasn't too far fetched a tale since Æsir had been known to take many other races to their beds, but it was odd that he had not heard of this with Jötnar before. 

"I'm sure all you would have to do is ask someone old enough to remember and bitter enough to admit that it happened. In any case my sire Fárbauti has Æsir blood and through him I get these traits, although Fárbauti king does not look like me, he looks full Jötnar, these are traits that don't show often, but there are enough like me. Fewer now that there are no new recurrences of Æsir blood mixed in but yes that is why I am short. Or your size I should say." 

"Liar." Thor said calmly, wondering what the other would do if he just contradicted him.

"Really? Ask yourself then what I would gain from lying about that unless you have a better explanation for my stature and appearance. It might help you if you met more Jötnar that look like me, unfortunately there aren't any at court so that's out of the question. In any case I have no reason to have to prove my answer is correct, it is the answer I have given. With that it is my turn. How did you get here without the bifrost?" 

Thor was hoping his attempt at poking fun at the other in the form of a question would throw him some, but it did not. "I have a friend that has considerable magic that allowed me to slip through the shadows of the worlds into this one." 

"I had heard such things were possible and have seen parts of spells that allow this but never anything finished or proved. How difficult a spell was this? How accurate was it?” Loki looked genuinely interested in the spell more than the fact that it got him here. He could almost see the thoughts racing across Loki’s face, wonder, passion, and the look his younger brother got when trying to figure out a new way to build a track for his miniature figures. For a moment Thor was entranced by this Jötunn, maybe he wasn’t as cold as he seemed to try and show. 

“I didn’t pay much attention, but it is fairly accurate, and looked quite complicated.” Thor didn’t want to admit that he simply didn’t care enough about magic to pay attention to what was happening. 

“I wish I knew how it worked, I’ll have to find my notes on the pieces of the spells that remain maybe I can reweave a spell from them. I wish I could speak with your friend. How did they know about this spell? Do you have many spell books in Asgard?” Loki seemed more interested now in the spell than he did about Thor even being in the room.

“Yes, we have a vast library with books of many different subjects. Spell books are of course among them.” Thor thought back to the Library recalling that there were indeed a lot of books concerning magic. “Do you not have many books here?”

Loki shook his head, “No, most of our palace was destroyed when the battles were pushed here before Jötunheimr surrendered. We have books, but not many from old times, and then most of those are damaged, I’ve copied what I could but most of the information is just parts and pieces now. I fear I’ve asked more questions then was my turn. You have three questions, I apologize.”

Thor shook his head. “It is fine, how many Jötnar are there?” At least he’d get the answers he was looking for in originally coming here.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “In court we have maybe around 500? I should keep track but I don’t, and beyond court I know. We have a large city around our palace and we have large cities and villages beyond that… I honestly couldn’t tell you though. Next.”

“Are you the crowned Prince?” He was just curious at this point, still wondering about how Helbindi bowed to Loki yesterday.

“No. “ 

Thor frowned at that, he knew what the question really meant but he was going to have to waste a question now by asking specifically. Loki smirked in response.

“Who is crowned Prince?” Thor tried again.

“Our brother Býleistr, and since that was a little mean of me, I am second in line with Helbindi coming up last. Maybe you should remember to word your questions better. My turn. How were you planning on getting back?” 

“I have a meeting point, my friend is suppose to bring me back from there.”

Loki made a face that Thor couldn’t read and he hoped it didn’t mean anything bad for him. “Why?” 

“Why what, Odinson?” 

“Why did you make that face, what were you thinking about with regards to my getting home?”

“I was wondering how hard it would be for me to find this meeting place and go there in place of you.” He said it too simply, which made Thor uncertain whether it was the truth or a coy tale. “Does no one else know you’re here?”

“No. Why do you want to go to Asgard?”

“The same reason you wanted to come here. Curiosity. Although, you’re helping to ebb it a bit to be sure. How long will it be before someone suspects you’re missing or your friend goes and tells?”

“Not for a few days, I made him swear to tell no one, we made a pact, and I made it look as if I was out hunting. Is it not freezing outside how do you not feel it?”

“I feel it some, more than my brethren for sure but not as much as you. Do you not have seiðr?”

“Not the way you do. I have control over some weather phenomenon occasionally but I can’t weave seiðr. Did you say you have two Kings?”

“What?” Loki gave him a confused look; he had successfully thrown his opponent off guard. 

“Before, when you were talking about why you are so short, you mentioned you received Æsir blood from your… someone, but you called them King as well.”

“Oh, yes. Two Kings, both my sire and dam identify as what you think of as male, therefore they are both ‘he’ and ‘king.’”

Thor sat there thinking very hard about this, he had never really thought about Jötnar at all, much less paid attention to much else besides hating them at first. Then, not bothering about them at all since he assumed they were as good as extinct. “I don’t understand.” He finally admitted after looking at Loki with confusion set upon his features.

Loki was silent for a minute. “Æsir have both male and female, well Jötnar do too, to an extent. Every Jötunn is born with the ability to be both male and female, and they choose how they wish to identify outwardly. This doesn’t change the fact that every Jötunn has the ability to both give and have children.” 

“What?” This was an odd concept he had never really considered and he sat looking at Loki very differently now. “So you are both male and female? But you choose to identify as male? Correct?”

“Yes. Does that change things in your mind? It’s not really so different.” 

Thor shook his head. “Not really, no. I think it’s your turn.” 

“I think I’m tired of this game for now.” Loki stood up and stretched lightly. “It’s about midday, I know there are no windows here, but it’s really just bleak and snowy outside. There’s a bathroom upstairs if you want to take a shower or anything, it’s on the second floor through the room.” He waved a hand like he was shooing Thor away and walked back to his desk to shuffle through more papers.


	5. Use Me As You Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans, plans, Loki has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering chapter 7 has the start of the porn. I may update more than one chapter in the near future, if I keep writing this fast, we'll see.

He waited until he heard Thor climb the stairs and go into the room before heading up to the third floor himself. He walked over to the large bookshelf and ran his hand over the covers of bound leather. He was looking for his notebook with the information on world jumping. He always assumed he'd never get any further with that area and the journal had remained partly blank. He grabbed one of the dark brown books that had 'transportation' scrawled on the side. He flipped through it briefly to make sure it was the correct one and took it back downstairs with him. When he got back to his desk he rifled through the notes and books he already had spread out and piled them neatly together. 

He had been researching information, if he could find any, on the magical hammer Thor carried with him. Thor had untied it from his belt and left it by his side sometime in the middle of the night and Loki had examined it in the morning. It was strange seiðr to him, some other race’s doing, probably dwarvish by the make. He set those aside and started some new notes in the transportation journal about Thor and his journey, keeping him unnamed, just in case. Normally, he would attempt different ways of casting things, and could come up with better or new spells based on old ones but transportation was difficult seiðr that could easily go wrong. 

He didn't have the motivation enough to put his life on the line to try it either. Based on the information he had it would take significant guesswork to produce and it would more than likely be severely unstable. He sighed, wondering if there was any way to get to this friend of Thor's to give him the spell. He could attempt to take Thor’s place and doubted this friend would know whom he was transporting until he was actually in Asgard, considering Thor's mention of the spell being inaccurate with location. But showing up unexpected in Asgard, in place of Thor seemed a dangerous idea. There had to be a way though.

He sat thinking for so long he heard Thor come back down and sit down on the couch. He glanced over and noticed his hair was wet but he wore the same clothes and still kept the armor on. He let his gaze wander, the prince had pale skin, so unlike he own, his face looked smooth except for the stubble on his cheeks, chin, and above his lip. He was capable of growing a full beard like the feared Odin is described as having, and the color was just as gold as the rest of his hair. Loki watched his eyes, they were such a bright blue, and he didn't think he'd ever quite seen the color on Jötunheimr. Thor was staring at his hands intently, apparently as deep in thought as Loki had been earlier, when he heard him stomp down the stairs.   
Loki stood up and walked over to Thor, he reached out and touched a piece of his still wet hair freezing some of the drops of water that clung to it. "I've been thinking about not handing you over to Laufey King, and just letting you go. However, we still have the matter of the debt you owe me." Loki let go of the strand of hair and Thor's eyes flickered up to meet his own. There was hope in that look but also fear as well. "You've trusted me to hold your secret so I must trust you if I am to get what I will ask of you. It's really not so bad, don't look so worried." Thor's expression had shifted into a grim mask. "All I'm going to ask of you is the spell with which your friend brought you here. Just the instructions I just need to know how it was done. I don’t care if either both of you come back and he explains it, or if just you bring the directions back. But I know I will have to let you leave first so I will have to trust this time that you will keep your word." 

Thor looked much relieved, "I thought you would ask for the casket of ancient winters, that I could not get you but this is not a problem. It can easily be done."

"No Odinson, I know you can not bring me that. It would defeat the purpose of your father not knowing you where here."

"Thor."

"What?"

"Call me Thor, if you would. Odinson sounds odd."

"Very well."

"When will you let me go?"

"Stay one more day, I believe I like your company as a change of pace, I can show you our palace."

"What about the fact that I came here to spy as you say?"

"I care not anymore, I doubt you will do much with the information, as desperate as you are to not start a war by your own cause. You are headstrong but you know we did not act first. Even if you lie and tell everyone everything you saw and you tell them you saw these things on your own account without getting caught, what does it matter? You will do nothing unless you are not as honorable as I think you are and lie. Even if you do lie, and say a Jötunn attacked you, it would be with good reason, no one would begrudge us attacking an intruder. You are honorable though, are you not?" 

"Loki if that is all you ask I would see us as friends." 

"Do not see us as friends Odin- Thor, but don't think of us as enemies either."

"Say what you will, I will continue to think of you as a friend."

"Can you be friends with a monster, Thor?"

"I was wrong to think of you as such, no monster could treat me as you have, with kindness and compassion."

"That's presumptions of you, I think I was talking about you as a monster."

Thor got quiet at that, he stared at Loki and he could feel his eyes searching for the truth. "Then I am sorry, I never meant to be that role."

"It was a rhetorical question anyway, not meant to be answered. We should wait until your hair is dry then we can go to the palace."

Loki touched the icy strand of Thor hair once again and the ice melted. Then he stepped back and looked at Thor. "How would you like to look like a Jötunn for a few hours?"

The look that crossed Thor's face was better than Loki could have hoped for. It rushed from shock to confusion to interest in the blink of an eye. 

"How?" Thor managed to keep his voice in check.

"It will be simply an illusion, one that could be seen through but only if someone knew it was an illusion and knew how to check. I think only Helblindi might be suspicious but even then he knows I have traveled Jötunheimr before, it wouldn't be too odd if I had a friend who was the same appearance as me and they visited. If he suspects though, he would not have the knowledge to look, nor would he be that heartless to his beloved older sibling."

"It would work?"

"Of course, I have never tried making someone or something look Jötnar before but I have done other illusions that are similar."

Thor swallowed as if he was trying to swallow some rather obnoxious questions Loki was ready for him to ask. Loki was surprised when he just nodded. "Yes let's see what I look like as a Jötunn." 

"Good, so let's make you another amulet then."

"Another amulet?"

"Yes, did you miss the big silver ring on your hand?" He reached out and tapped the ring.

"I did not, I just wasn't aware it was an amulet. Thank you by the way."

"You really are more use alive, but yes, amulets serve to hold spells in place better than concentration. So they are better for longer spells. I think I'll attach it to a necklace this time. I quite like you with jewelry on." He turned to walk up the stairs assuming Thor would follow. It didn't take long before he heard the couch creak from the shift of weight then the heavy footfalls following behind him.

"This second room is it your bedroom?"

"Of a sorts, this is not my real quarters, just where I sleep if I've found I've studied too late and don't feel like walking all the way back to the palace."

"What's on the third floor?

"You'll find out won't you?"

Thor was silent again and Loki lead the way up to the third floor, when he walked out into the room he made his way deftly to the cupboard again and opened the third drawer looking for a necklace this time. It wasn't long before he pulled out a silver chain with a silver pendent hanging from it. The pendent seemed to shimmer a light red when the light hit it just right. "Here we go, it might be too delicate for you."

Thor shook his head. "It's fine. I'll be careful."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him; regardless he was going to add a spell that strengthened the metal as he had done with the ring. 

He took the pendent over to the work desk and carefully wrote the runes he needed as small as possible so no one would see them unless they looked. When he was done he looked back and noticed Thor was just standing in the entryway watching. "You can come in, the room isn't going to attack you."

As response Thor walked forward two steps and stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Really, it's as if you've never really seen seiðr before."

"Not many in Asgard learn magic." 

That made Loki stop and think, it made sense the way Thor seemed to react to his notions on seiðr, it seemed odd to him though, seiðr was such a useful skill. Maybe they just weren't enough Æsir who could use magic. "Hmm." He acknowledged the fact before holding up the pendent and beckoning Thor forward "Placing runes for spells on the objects you wish to enchant or change to amulets allows for a better and more accurate spell, it's not always necessary, but I like to be thorough." He pointed out the runes to Thor when he got close enough. "Next I have to weave the spell and bind it to the necklace with my own power. Enchanting things are really some of the easier spells." Loki decided to go ahead and just cast the spell there, since he was fairly familiar with it. He concentrated on the pendent and closed his eyes to weave the threads of the spell together. He muttered the spell under his breath, as he normally did, and opened his eyes when he was done. He looked at Thor who was at him in wonder. 

"What language is that?"

"It has no real name, but it is the language of seiðr I suppose, the same with the runes." He handed the amulet over dropping it into Thor's open hand. 

"Now let's see what you look like as a Jötunn."

He watched as Thor slipped the metal chain over his head and for a second nothing happened then a ripple of shimmer spread out from the amulet and following it another ripple of blue skin with clan lines running over it. As it traveled down a fur pelt kitted itself together around his waist. Traveling higher Thor facial structure did not change but his skin turned the same blue as the rest of his body, getting rid of his facial hair and turning his own hair an inky black that matched Loki's. Last it turned his eyes, his warm electric blue changed to deep pools of red. He had no horns from his head, not a strange thing for Jötnar, it seemed to be a coin toss if they were born with horns. He locked eyes with Thor who was trying to carefully watch only Loki's expression and not look down at any part of himself. 

Thor swallowed hard before opening his mouth "Do I look very odd?”

Loki dropped his eyes and glanced up and down once then reached and grabbed Thor's hand. He pulled it toward him and he noticed with glee that Thor even felt the same temperature as them now. His illusions were getting better. He touched Thor's arm and frowned he could still feel his clothing and armor underneath the illusion though. 

"You are passable, keep in mind though that I can still feel your clothing and since your fur is not real, things will be able to pass through it see?" He ran his hand through a piece of the fur and it shimmered, dissolved, and reappeared almost instantly. He looked up and saw Thor watching the display. "Look."

He took the hand he had grabbed and held it up in front of Thor's face holding his own next to it. They were very different shades of blue Thor's skin had taken on a darker blue than Loki was expecting it to be when he wove the spell. "See, no one would guess you're not Jötnar."

Thor nodded and continued to stare at his own hand turning it front and back glancing at his now black nails and trying not to make any expression.

"Should I leave you alone with your new self, or are you ready to see the palace?"

Thor dropped his hand to his side instantly. "No, I'm ready." 

 

"Alright, let's go back downstairs." Loki started walking once again assuming Thor would follow. "No one should touch you, so your illusion will be fine, it would be odd in our culture if someone were to try and touch you if they don't know you. You should not bother about any courtesies when you meet anyone if you are with me unless it is mine own family. I will announce who they are to you if we happen upon them, though I'm hoping we won't. If we do you should bow and call my dam and sire 'my king' and my siblings 'your highness.' I believe that is about it." They had made it all the way down the steps and to the front door as Loki had talked. "All set then? I hope you're ready to see the wonders of Jötunheimr." He spoke voice dry with sarcasm.


	6. I'll shut down the city lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Jötunheimr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing GISHWHES this week so the next chapter won't be up until next week (probably Monday or Tuesday instead of the usual weekend update.) Sorry guys!

Thor tried to not stare at his hands, arms, and legs whenever he moved. This was the oddest thing he had ever experienced before. He would tell when he looked down that his normally blonde hair was now as black as night. He nodded at the question and watched as Loki opened the door to a slightly lighter world than when he arrived yesterday. There was still snow falling though it wasn't nearly as much as yesterday. He felt the cold blow in, though it was tolerable now with his ring on, which he discovered wasn't illusioned away like everything else. He also noted that Mijonlir was still visible as well and it was tied to a belt around the fur he was wearing. Or what it looked like he was wearing. He assumed illusions couldn't hide other magic. 

 

Loki motioned for him to head out the door first so he did; trying to walk like he belonged in this skin and it wasn't weird for him to be walking around Jötunheimr. 

 

He walked slowly and didn't look back hoping Loki would shut the door quickly and catch up with him. He didn't have to go far before Loki stepped in stride next to him. "The palace entryway in just over there." He pointed at two large spires that jutted out from the ground; they were headed at it from an angle. The actual palace seemed to be placed not far behind the spires and with what Thor assumed to be houses sprawling out from the right of the palace itself. The buildings were huge and there didn't appear to be much movement from this distance. As they got closer Thor started to see lighter and darker blues moving around the buildings and across the snow covered ground. They were all around Helblindi's height, some taller, some shorter, although those were few and they couldn't be more than hands shorter.

 

"What are the tall towers for?" Thor pointed at them.

 

Loki sighed "You're going to have to pretend you’re a Jötunn while we're around others. You can't ask me questions like that, but since we're still alone it ok. Those are towers we had hoped would act as a seiðr wall around the palace and the town beyond they would have acted as gates. However, we simply don't have enough power to be able to keep them working so instead they represent a time when we hope we will be a prosperous world once again." Thor nodded but it felt like Loki was skirting around something when he was talking about the towers, that only made Thor curious beyond belief, what about those towers didn't Loki want him to know?

 

Loki glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "They are fully carved with runes and are quite interesting to look at if you care about any of that."

 

Thor shook his head, "If they don't do anything why are there guards by them?"

 

Loki scoffed, "It is still customary to enter as if they are gates, it would be suspicious not to."

 

Thor hummed his acknowledgment and started to think it would be better if he were mostly silent this trip. 

 

He watched as they walked up to the guards and Loki didn't even pause his step as he walked by Thor followed in his stead and the guards bowed slightly to them. They were huge, clearly taller than Helblindi, maybe with more muscle too. 

 

The palace seemed to be a way off still but got bigger and closer quickly. It was huge, me had to be larger than his palace in Asgard, but it had to hold creatures twice their size as well. As they got closer Loki slowed his step, "I'm not sure what to show you, actually."

 

"Anything is fine, my Prince." Thor looked cautiously around, nervous now that he knew some of the extent of Loki's power and that there were indeed hundreds of Jötnar around. It was like walking into a nest of bees and hoping they wouldn't realize he wasn't one too. He looked at Loki who he noticed was visibly smirking at him, not even attempting to hide it, and he got all the more nervous. He looked down at his hands though and they were still blue so he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

 

"Maybe to our gardens then, you seemed surprised that we ate food civilly instead of like ravaging animals." He spoke softly and Thor glanced around again hoping no one would interpret the situation correctly, but no one was near them.

 

Loki laughed at that, "Stop being so anxious, you're acting more odd than anything I've said." 

 

"I'm not anxious." He stated simply and then attempted to convince himself of that fact. He clinched his fists in balls and then forced them to relax and hang limply at his sides. He could feel Loki's eyes on him but he refused to look at him and set his gaze on the huge doors in front of them. He could see Loki nod in his peripheral vision. 

Then Loki stepped forward and put his hand on the big ice double doors and they swung inward. The door opened to a large hall with the ceiling rising high above it. There was another walk until it opened up into corridors going right and left, and yet another door to the front.

 

Loki nodded at the door, "It's closed so that means the kings are in a meeting. I'm honestly not sure with whom, probably a law judgment of some kind." They kept walking and Loki motioned to the right then turned down the right opening of the corridor. Thor watched as servants moved about in the hallway, avoiding them and going about whatever they were doing without so much as a second glance. There had to be ten or twenty large Jötnar milling around walking out from doors or into doors, carrying furs, food, and casks. They passed by two doors before the hallway took a left then followed it passing maybe two or three more doors. Thor had stopped paying attention, he was more curious about all the servants walking about. When Loki stopped in front of one door Thor almost fell over him. He didn't notice Loki stop and managed to keep both his balance and composure and stop in time. 

 

He looked at the door on their right, it was large just like all the others and looked mostly the same except this one had ice vines and flowers around the wall, small ones that curled and twisted on the wall beautifully. "I added this, I actually am quite fond of our garden, though it is technically a servant's area. Not many Jötunn like coming here since it is much warmer than our normal temperatures, so the plants can grow." Loki pushed open this door too with seemingly little effort. Thor suspected the doors weren't actually all that easy to open though. When the doors opened sunlight spilled from inside the room as well as a warm rush of air. He could tell that his ring was keeping him warmer than he would be otherwise but it wasn't as effective as it had been in Loki's house. Everywhere was cold but not cold enough he needed to do anything about it, just cold. Everywhere but this room it seemed.

 

Thor had to blink back the light at first; he hadn't realized how dim Jötunheimr really was. His eyes had completely adjusted to the dim light. When he could finally look into the room without blinking he could see it was huge, and there seemed to be no ceiling. It looked like it opened into a bright sky of some other world, complete with a sun beaming down from it. 

 

Thor stepped in the room and immediately felt better. He was a creature of light and warmth he knew that. He hoped that Loki would keep his bargain and actually let him go without him having to resort to an actual fight. He wasn't sure how long he would actually be able to stay here even with Loki's help.

 

He walked further into the garden, it smelled wonderful, all the plants he could ever hope for seemed planted here, and the room seemed endless. He stopped on the path near some pale orange flowers and closed his eyes lifting his face to the sun.

 

_____________________________________________

 

Loki watched Thor intently; he didn't even seem to bother with weather Loki was still even there. His eyes followed the fake Jötunn as he walked around and then stopped lifting his face to the sun. This was odd behavior; he acted like the plants in the garden, soaking up the sun’s light. Thor's blue skin seemed to shine in the sunlight. He stood there for a while and Loki just watched. He made a very attractive Jötunn, Loki had to admit as he studied his features. Not much had changed in Thor's appearance besides his skin color. His face was the same, long and chiseled with a strong jaw, his nose the same as well as his lips. Loki was still staring when Thor opened his dark red eyes and looked straight at him. Loki didn't bother doing anything but continue to stare. 

 

"Do you find me as queer as I find you?" Thor asked softly.

 

Loki lifted an eyebrow "Of course."

 

Thor nodded and smiled, "This is a magnificent room, is it all kept by magic?" He started to walk around the paths just looking at the plants and vegetables and fruits. 

 

Loki followed behind him slowly, simply watching Thor and his reactions, "Yes, it's pretty much where all of the magic we have left goes. We would die otherwise, the farms too, in the next room. This is why everything else you will see is the way it is."

 

Thor looked at him questioningly but Loki just shook his head. He wasn't sure if Thor would pity his people if he knew how everyone lived without the casket, or if he would simply redouble his efforts to keep Jötunheimr from it.

 

They stayed in the room for what felt like hours and saw a few servants come in and out quickly retrieving things they needed. Loki and Thor picked and ate fruits and vegetables for snacks as Loki watched and Thor explored.

 

"Is the room really this big? It seems like it goes on forever." 

 

"We have seen most of it, but it is rather large, we try to harvest what we can to feed ourselves and our people, although some villages have managed to make some garden rooms of their own. But the room actually isn't quite this large either, it is enchanted to be as big as we need it."

 

Thor looked impressed at everything he had said and looked around the room once again. "Thank you Loki, I am content, should we see more?"

 

Loki nodded and turned to walk toward to door they came from.

_____________________________________________

Thor couldn't believe a place like this existed in Jötunheimr, it was amazing, he never knew that the Jötnar were so civilized and frowned that he knew so little of a people his whole world wouldn't hesitate to burn. 

 

He followed Loki wordlessly through the garden and back out into the hall, they turned right continuing instead of going back. "I'm not sure what to show you now though. Mayhap the training ground or the library?"

 

Thor nodded "Whatever you wish to show me." He realized as they walked that he hadn't actually noticed how the palace was lit, it was dim lighting to be sure, not much different from outside and it didn't seem to come from one source as from just the ceiling in general. He thought it might be suspicious to ask so he decided he would try to remember to ask later. 

 

They walked down this hall then turned and walked down another until Loki opened another quite large door. This one actually did lead outside, it was a huge hall with pillars instead of walls, and the wind howled through the pillars but didn't get very far into the hall before dying away. You could walk through the pillars anywhere and walk out onto the frozen land. There were quite a few broken and chipped ice sculptures around but no living Jötunn. 

 

"This is the training ground. I'm actually surprised no one is here." Loki spoke and walked farther into the hall. "That's probably better though."

 

Loki turned and grinned at him then created an ice dagger seemingly out of nothing. He threw it expertly at one of the ice scriptures nearest to them and it thunked into the sculpture’s forehead. 

 

"Was that more magic?"

 

"No, that is how we use weapons. We create them of ice." Loki spoke quietly making sure his voice wouldn't carry.

 

"Oh." Was his only response, he should have known that as a warrior at least, the truth was though that he had never cared enough to even look up how Jötunn fought.

 

Thor walked closer to the statue to look at it. He touched the ice of the statue and the dagger they felt the same. He was thoroughly investigating when he heard loud voices shouting. He turned eye wide to look at Loki, only to find him disappeared. "Loki!" He whispered frantically. The voices got louder and seemed to be coming from the palace where they had just came from. There was nothing he could do as two large Jötnar ambled into view laughing at something. When they walked in they both stopped and the laughter died. "Who are you?" The one on the right asked, just his luck it appeared to be Helblindi. He bowed instantly hoping he wasn't wrong.

 

"Your Highness. I am a friend of Prince Loki. I seem to have lost him though."

Helblindi laughed. "I very much doubt you lost him. More than likely he just vanished on you. My brother has quite an evil streak. I haven't seen you before, are you new to our palace?"

 

"Yes, your highness I'm just visiting."

 

"Visiting from where? I wasn't aware my brother had friends. Much less any similar to him."

 

Thor froze for a second as everything he had leaned about Jötunheimr ran through his head in a flash. "Just a small village your highness."

 

"Very well be secretive that does suit a friend of my brother." 

 

Then the other Jötunn standing next to Helblindi leaned over and whispered something and they both laughed.

 

"My friend here says some servants saw you and my dear Loki together in the garden. We do hope you had a good time." They laughed again.

 

Thor face heated instantly, he would have had to be dumb to miss the implications behind that statement. 

 

"Brother, it would please me if you would not terrorize my friends." Loki walked into view from beyond one of the pillars.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't leave them alone to be terrorized but really Loki who are you kidding we all know you don't have friends, just play things. Although, even I have to admit you've found an interesting one. By the way did you deal with that thing we came across yesterday?"

 

"I don't just play at friends as you do, I actually make them and yes brother it is dealt with. You need not worry about me." He flashed a smile at his brother.

"Yes, it was you I was worried about." Thor could feel the sarcasm behind that and wondered if these brothers actually cared about each other the way they were batting words back an forth.

 

"Helblindi, you know me well enough. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm not done showing my friend around."

 

"Of course, my sharp tongued fiend. I'll be expecting your friend to join us for dinner as well. We are having a feast tonight, I'll tell our beloved kings you have a guest, I’m sure they’ll be much pleased.”

 

"As you will Helblindi." Loki waved him and his friend off as he walked by. Thor followed bowing slightly as he passed. 

 

When they had walked a good distance away Thor walked closer to Loki and leaned over "What was that?!" He whispered furiously in the other's ear.

 

Loki smirked at him "What was what, dear friend?" The sarcasm in the last part was so apparent that Thor growled. 

 

Loki’s grin never left his face "I told you I am not your friend. Besides, I wanted to see how you would fair meeting my brother again." He laughed. "You did well for a brute."

 

Thor fell back so he wasn't walking right on Loki's heels anymore. He frowned and once again put caution on his list of things to remember when dealing with Loki. 

 

"You are invited to our feast, we must go and then you can go home late tonight or tomorrow if you wish." Loki turned his head to look at him as he walked and Thor nodded in response.


	7. I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki struggles to find places to take Thor that are interesting before the feast. Mature warning, sex scenes (also intersex just so you were warned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this is late guys! I finally caught up to what I had written, I am still writing just slower than I am posting. So I'm probably going to have to skip the update this weekend unless I manage a ton of writing we'll have to see but no worries, I'll for sure post a new chapter next weekend lovelies! I hope you all like it, and I hope I did ok writing intersex, this is my first time writing someone who is intersex so I don't want to mess it up and I'm a little worried about how I'm going about it. So if you think something needs to be addressed please let me know and I will attempt to make any corrections or changes. Thank you!

The more they walked the more Thor looked and watched. He began to notice that this whole palace seemed to be falling apart. The walls had cracks and some ceilings didn't have the magic lights. If ice could appear dingy he was sure these walls would. He thought back to the rest of the palace he had already seen and remembered the training hall had looked subpar as well. He wondered if this is what Loki had meant with his statement in the garden. Everything else was the way he was seeing it, broken and held together with hope. He wanted to ask about it, but thought it might be rude to point it out, and even if he did he assumed Loki would simply brush off the answer. They walked longer and Thor was officially lost, they said nothing and passed several Jötnar in the hallways, all of them bowed to Loki and he nodded at them in return. They turned corners and entered doors into rooms that lead to other hallways until Loki stopped at a doorway that had no door blocking it. "This is our library." He motioned inside and Thor looked past the prince. 

He stepped inside and could feel Loki looking at him once more. Judging his reactions, he was sure. He looked around at the shelves of books, there were hundreds but it was obvious this room was smaller than it should be. That it held less books than a race this old should have. He felt sad for Loki; it was obvious books and learning were his passion more than fighting, unlike most people of both of their cultures. He worked his way through the shelves like he had in the garden, simply looking. Most books looked new, some looked older, and still fewer looked like they'd been through Muspelheim and back. Those he would be afraid to touch, but he looked at the spines of a few. They seemed to be about everything much like Asgard's library, some looked interesting like Fighting Styles of a True Warrior others he could barely understand like The Complex Rune Casting of High Seiðr Spells. The shelves seemed to be in the same state as the rest of the palace and even the books that looked newer seemed worn down somehow. He touched nothing and tried to keep his face a mask as Loki followed him through the aisles.

"This is wonderful." He said with measured cautiousness.

"Now you're the liar." Loki responded but said no more just looked at him with what seemed to be interest. 

"I am once again at a loss of where I should take you."

"You've said that before but you keep finding places." Thor grinned at him.

"I fear this time I mean it."

"Well how long do we have until the feast?"

"A few hours I suppose." Loki frowned.

"Why don't you show me your room then?" Thor was very curious about what kind of place Loki actually lived in if he had a small house just to weave seiðr in. 

Loki raised an eyebrow and grinned, showing he knew what Thor meant but was going to ignore it anyway. "I didn't know you felt that way, I can't say I much return the sentiments though."

Thor simply frowned at him in response. 

"You set yourself up for it. I don't mind showing you my room, at least it will be better then standing talking idle to the blood of my blood." He started off again in some direction and Thor attempted to pay more attention to where they were going, but he was already lost before they started so it wasn't of much use.

They wound down hallways and then came upon stairs, which they followed up a flight before walking down more hallways. The second floor was much the same as the first, large halls, mostly empty and signs of age and fragility within every wall and door.

Thor counted how many doors they passed on the right, one, two, three, four, five, and at seven Loki stopped. If this was the door to Loki's room Thor was much underwhelmed, there was nothing different or unique about it, since the ice flowers on the garden he excepted the outside of Loki's room to scream magic. Loki watched him closely “Not what you were expecting?” He quipped placing a hand on the door. It instantly lit up in an intricate pattern of glowing lines. They seemed to mimic the lines shown on the bodies of Jötunn and weaved around each other expertly, then faded back to the grayish blue of the solid ice door. Thor realized his mouth had dropped open at the sudden show on the door. He closed his mouth quickly before Loki could see and regained his posture as the slightly shorter Jötunn pushed open the door easily. “I don’t exactly welcome others to know where my room is, and I certainly don’t welcome others to just walk in. That is why I did not decorate it and instead trapped it with seiðr.” 

Thor nodded as he walked in and the lights sprung on in the room. The whole room took on a pretty pinkish hue from the pink tinted lights, which threw the ground into a purplish hue. The room was huge, it had the same high ceiling as the rest of the palace, which seemed odd when most of the things inhabiting the room were made to be closer to Loki and Thor’s size, closer but not quiet right, everything seemed to be just a little too big. The bed was placed with the head of the bed against a wall and appeared to be able to fit five people their size. There were furs everywhere, on the bed as blankets, and pelts on the ground as rugs. There was a table with chairs around it further into the room as well as an intricate fireplace, which looked like it was just for decoration; Thor thought that to be an odd notion. There was a room beyond that looked like it was a bathroom from this angle. There was also another large bookshelf, which wasn’t nearly as full as the one in his private house but very close. The strangest thing was that the walls seemed to be tinted green, as if it had been painted. When he looked closer other things also were green, the actual blankets and sheets on his bed were a dark green, and green tinted ice vines and snakes crawled up the posts of the bed. It occurred to Thor that Loki actually must really love the gardens that all the other Jötnar avoided. He bet Loki would love Asgard if he could see it, he wondered if Loki would change his mind about the Æsir if he was allowed to visit, to meet others, maybe their worlds wouldn’t have to be at the brink of war again. Then he shook his head, he was being too optimistic again, maybe Loki would truly be his friend but other Jötnar would surly avoid Asgard as swiftly as they do the gardens in their own world. He turned and looked at Loki who was watching him patiently. “Your room is huge.” He said with a laugh.

“Yes, well my family does have to come in here at times.” He explained waving at the vastness of the room. “I actually prefer my room more sized for me, but alas that is what I get for being born smaller.” 

“It’s nice you have a lot of room though, that is a good thing.” Thor pulled the good out of the situation and Loki rolled his eyes at him.

_____________________________________________

Loki looked Thor up and down, he really did make a beautiful Jötunn, almost like a scaled down version of a perfect warrior, buff and fit, not lanky and cord thin like Loki. Despite his joking nature earlier about not being interested in Thor he had a very strong urge to see how Thor would respond to someone coming on to him. Not just someone but Loki himself. He bit the inside of his cheek and weighed the outcomes in his head. Thor could take it badly and just try and leave or fight him and he’d be stuck trying to deal with a mess of a situation that was going just fine at the moment. He could also not do anything, or he could respond encouragingly. If that were to happen he wasn’t sure how Thor would react after that. He didn’t want anything from him besides that spell, and maybe a tousle in bed if he was being honest now that he had the Æsir in his room. More out of curiosity then anything else, in the past Jötnar and Æsir often mated, surely there was something there. He shifted and went to go sit at the table; he was going to have to stop thinking about it if he wasn’t going to act on his impulse. Loki sighed but couldn’t effectively take his mind off the image of a Jötunn Thor naked in bed. He sighed and put his head in his hand trying desperately to think of something else as he could feel himself becoming aroused by the notion.

_____________________________________________

Thor watched as Loki’s eyes flickered up and down his body then as he turned and walked away to sit down at the table and put his head in his hands. He looked around the room confused by his sudden reaction and clearly unsure what to do about it. He followed Loki over to the chair and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

Loki flinched away from his touch and glared up at him. “Just go away.” He hissed.

That only made to confuse Thor more and he tilted his head trying to figure out what had caused this sudden outburst. “Go where?” He shrugged at the room. 

Loki stood up and walked closer, “Ok, don’t go away.” He put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and tugged at a strand of Thor’s black hair with the other. 

“Loki, what…” He wanted to ask something but he wasn’t sure what the question should be. He just stood there and looked at the blue face that was tilted down so he couldn’t see the emotions playing on his face, if any emotions were there at all. When he looked up Thor was right, Loki had put on a mask again, he leaned up slightly, there wasn’t much of a height gap between them, and their lips met. 

Thor kept his eyes on Loki and Loki kept his eyes on Thor, but the kiss itself was more a question than anything else and Thor didn’t want to admit to himself that he had been thinking about wanting to take this mysterious red eyed Jötunn to bed. He kissed back and Loki grinned into the kiss as if had won something. Thor wrapped his hands around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush, it was then he felt his clothes underneath the glamour and frowned slightly. Loki didn’t seem to mind, or had already thought about it, Thor wasn’t sure which but he decided not to worry about it for now and concentrated on kissing. Loki’s lips were chilled but the inside of his mouth was as hot as Thor’s, and as odd as it was he tasted slightly of ice. Thor ran his hands over Loki’s back, feeling the raised designs on the Jötunn and following them up, down and around. Loki shivered and pushed at Thor’s chest, he broke the kiss and looked at the other. 

“You simply have too many clothes on for this to be fair.” Loki smirked and walked over to the bed. “Let’s get rid of some shall we?” 

Thor followed and looked down at the blue skin covering his clothes, he started to undo the clasps on his armor, and it just looked weird, his fingers were disturbing the blue skin like it was smoke that reformed instantly. When he got closer to Loki the other tsked. “Too slow Thor.” He touched Thor’s chest and mumbled something and Thor suddenly felt much more naked than before, though it felt like the fur around his waist was real now. “Where…?” He looked around hoping he could put his clothes back on after they were done, he didn’t relish walking around Jötunheimr in nothing but fur around his waist. Loki waved to a new pile on the floor that appeared to be his clothes and armor and Thor laughed. “Thank you for keeping them at least.” 

“Honestly, I like undressing others, but it’s odd when it messes with the illusion.” Loki explained and motioned to the fur pelt hanging from Thor’s waist, creeping his hand along the edge of it to feel Thor’s hipbones, which now matched his illusion perfectly. 

“It was pretty unsettling looking.” Thor agreed and put a hand to Loki’s cheek tilting his head to kiss him again, liking the fact that now when Loki ran his hands across his chest he could feel the cold fingers blaze trails along his skin, instantly causing his flesh to tighten at the chill. He wanted to know about Loki, what he liked, what he didn’t like, what turned him on. He pulled away from the kiss slightly so he could plant kisses on the side of his cheek and jaw, traveling down to his neck kissing and tasting his skin. He tasted of snow and winter and cold. He quickly undid the clasp that held the fur around his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. He began kissing and sucking the skin at Loki’s neck in different spots. Loki moaned and clung to the back of Thor’s neck with one hand, the other that was tracing muscles on Thor’s body stopped. Thor stopped at the sensitive part of Loki’s neck and nipped at the skin causing Loki’s breath to hitch, he moaned again pulling himself closer to Thor’s body trying to have as much skin touching as possible. 

When Thor was finished sucking and nipping at the skin he moved to look at his work and saw a dark blue patch forming, he grinned at Loki who frowned but scooted back and pulled himself up onto his bed. Thor followed quickly and straddled Loki pushing him down flat on the bed and allowing his hands to roam the Jötunn’s body, following the designs around his shoulders down across his chest and down his sides, across his belly and down under the furs that covered his waist. Loki was breathing heavily as he watched Thor devour is body with his hands and eyes. Thor slid his hands down to the edge of the fur at Loki’s hips and undid the tie at the side, Loki lifted his hips and allowed Thor to pull the fur off, exposing Loki’s hard cock. Loki reaches up and puts his hands on Thor’s arms; he begins tracing the lines that run along Thor’s arms up to his shoulders. “You have these in this form too, you know.” 

Thor nodded, “What are they? Do they mean something?” 

Loki pulled himself to sit up and continued tracing the lines down Thor’s muscled chest, “Yes, we’re all born with them but they are our clan lines, our family lines. They show our ancestors, they read like a book of whom we are related to. My lines show both my dam and my sire’s intertwined together as do my brother’s. Yours I made up, someone from an outlying village, no one will know.” Thor shivered at his touches and leaned in to kiss him again. He pushed him slowly back down traveling his kisses down his body tasting his body every now and then swirling his hot tongue over Loki’s cold skin. He went all the way down to Loki’s cock and planted a kiss at the head. Loki sucked in his breath, but Thor stopped. Loki had mentioned earlier that he was both capable of giving children and bearing children and Thor went further down to see that it was indeed true. Thor planted a kiss on the closed petals of Loki’s cunt and then slowly slid his tongue up separating the folds and tasting the wetness inside. He can feel the heat radiating from Loki and feel Loki’s legs tense up at the sensation. Thor licks again from the bottom up all the way to the nub at the top then sucking on it lightly. He can hear Loki gasp and squirm under Thor’s attention. He sucks for a bit longer then licks from the bottom again, this time stopping at his entrance and thrusting his tongue inside. “Ahh! Thor!” He hears Loki moan and spread his legs further for him. Thor thrusts inside as deep as he can go before pulling back out and doing it again. He does it over and over fucking Loki with his tongue until Loki is moving under him trying to get Thor in him deeper. Thor moved back to the nub at Loki’s entrance and rubs and flicks it with his tongue again until he feels Loki’s legs tense up and he cries out as an orgasm racks through him. Thor is merciless though, and doesn’t wait until Loki has fully ridden out his orgasm before taking is cock into is mouth, licking up the sides and sucking the precum dripping from the tip. Loki cries out again and Thor feels his hand wrap into his hair. He can’t help grinning and pulls away; this was like the best of both worlds. He has taken both men and women to bed and nothing could top both sexes in one. Loki was panting trying to catch his breath. His hands loosen from Thor’s hair and he slides his hands down Thor’s neck pulling him up to his mouth.

_____________________________________________

Loki could taste himself on Thor’s lips and tongue, he pulled Thor’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it feeling the heat that was Thor’s presence alone. His illusion had stamped it down so it was almost normal but now that they were in close confines together he could feel the body heat radiating off the Prince of Asgard. He untangled one of his hands from Thor’s hair and reached down to the fur that was still around the other’s hips. He undid the clasp quiet quickly and threw it to the side as their tongues continued to battle. Loki reached between them and brushed his hand against Thor’s cock. He felt Thor freeze at the contact as Loki grabbed his cock lightly fisting it. Thor pulled away from the kiss panting and leaned his head on Loki’s shoulder. He was still straddling the slighter Jötunn and was working hard to catch his breath from the kissing while Loki started pumping faster and at different paces to keep him off guard. He swiped the head of Thor’s cock and spread the precum down the sides. He heard and felt Thor moan, the vibrations tickling from Thor’s face to Loki’s chest. He untangled his other hand from Thor’s hair and traced the back of his neck down to where his neck met his shoulder and across his collarbone, feeling the strength and weakness in it. He felt his way to Thor’s adams apple and never felt more in control of someone before, having one hand at his throat and the other on his cock. He lingered there only a second before moving to run his hand further down across his chest the down along his side. Thor shivered at the touch, his breathing becoming more erratic now, and Loki suspected he was close to coming. He sped up his ministrations and could feel Thor’s head leaning heavily onto him now. He took a shuddering breath and Loki felt cum spurt across his stomach. He pulled his hand back up licking a finger to taste it. He tasted the same as himself and Loki thought they were more alike than he cared to admit.

Loki could feel his cunt throbbing from Thor’s earlier attention and from not having had enough of the right attention. He reached back down to Thor’s cock and felt it still hard and still sticky and slick from the cum he’d spread on it. 

“Come Thor, show me how Æsir fuck.” He whispered and lifted his legs up wrapping them around the surprisingly slim waist of the other. He guided Thor’s cock to his opening and pulled himself closer so he could feel the head at his opening. He worked fast and Thor had just moved to look down at him when he stopped with the head at his cunt. He waited wanting Thor to fuck him and not take too much of the lead. His eyes met Thor’s and he smirked at the grin he found on the other’s blue face.

“I hope you can handle it little Jötunn.” He replied before thrusting forward slowly. Loki felt a strong hand at his hip to keep him in place and gasped at the thick head breaching him. He wanted to pull himself closer for Thor to fill him quicker but Thor’s hand wouldn’t let him move. He tried to pull Thor closer with his legs wrapped around him but the other was strong as a wall and wouldn’t budge. “Thor-“ Loki moaned “More, faster.” Thor seemed to oblige or else he couldn’t take being slow anymore either and slammed the rest of the way into Loki. He heard Thor’s moan echo his own and he reached up to curl a hand back into Thor’s hair. Thor began to move pulling almost all of the way out and slamming back in hitting a spot in Loki that made him cry out once again. Thor pounded away and moaned out Loki’s name in a way that only made the Jötunn hotter. He slammed in and out and when Thor moved his hand away from his waist Loki shifted to get a better angle and moaned at the new movement. The he felt Thor’s hand at the nub above his cunt rubbing it with his thumb and Loki had to bite the side of his cheek to stop from coming right there. “Thor, stop, I’m going to cum.” 

Thor laughed and kept at it. “Me too.” He responded and rubbed the nub between his finger and thumb. Loki’s breath hitched in his throat and he moaned as he came and clenched in orgasm.

_____________________________________________

Thor rubbed at Loki as he pushed in and out. He felt Loki cum and orgasm as he felt the walls around his cock tighten. That was all he needed to reach his peak too and he came inside him. “Loki.” He moaned as they road out their orgasms together and Thor laid his forehead on Loki’s shoulder once more before pulling out. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask if I could come inside you.” He panted and looked at Loki.

“It’s not a problem.” Loki blew a puff of air at his face and Thor blinked rolling over so he wasn’t on top of Loki anymore. He felt much invigorated he never expected sex would be something he'd get a chance at in Jötunheimr, in fact he could go as far as to say it was the last thing he would have ever expected. He's not sure why Loki would have wanted to fuck him considering his continued distain for Asgard and all that inhabits it, much less make the first move. He's happy he did though Thor didn't think he'd have been able to come on to Loki in the middle of the Jötunn's palace with nothing much but illusion to hide him. He watched Loki as he tried to untangle all the truths and lies the creature had told him. Loki's eyes were closed and his breathing was even, he was lying on his back but Thor could fairly safely assume he wasn't actually asleep. He reached out and began tracing the lines down Loki's arm. "Mmmm," was the response he got so he continued.

A few minutes later Loki stirred, "We should clean ourselves up to be presentable at the feast." He opened his eyes and looked at Thor raising an eyebrow. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Thor's response was honest, he wasn't nervous because he wasn't thinking about the feast he was thinking about Loki.

"Alright beast, let's get up." Loki rolled out of bed fairly gracefully and padded to the room Thor had guessed was the bathroom earlier.

He clamored off the bed to follow and almost fell over when he tripped over a fur rug on the ground. He stood up and frowned at the rug before successfully following Loki. He walked into a room that appeared much lighter than the rest of the world, the walls seemed to be washed a pale blue to lighten it, making it feel more open. He found Loki standing in front of a rather large tub that was partly set in the floor so it wasn't too tall to get into. He seemed to be studying it quite hard. 

Thor looked and tried to see what the problem might be, it took him a minute before he sighed. "I'm not going to have a chance at hot water am I?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about that, I never really wondered about water temperature before. How did you shower at my place?"

"I didn't, I just washed my hair and face. It wasn't as cold at I thought it was going to be but it definitely wasn't warm."

Loki frowned "We do like to bathe in hot water sometimes, but my hot and your hot are very different. My hot doesn't even feel close to the temperature of standing close to your body. I can find a spell for heating water maybe...” He trailed off obviously thinking again.

"This amulet should help though right?" He held up his hand with the ring on it. "Let's just do your hot and see how bad it really is." Thor walked close to the edge. "How do we get the water hot? Does it come out that way or with more seiðr?"

"Seiðr of course." Loki stepped forward too and turned a knob on the side of the tub then pushed what looked like a button on top of it. The water that came out of the spout was steaming in the air, giving Thor hope for at least a slightly comfortable bath. He looked at the tub and ran his hand along the edge, it was made of wood which quite surprised him, but he guessed if Loki did indeed take hot baths sometimes then it was probably necessary to keep the tub from melting. There was a small step where the tub met the floor all the way around acting like a seat inside. He reached out and put his hand under the water, it was slightly better than lukewarm. He'd take it; lukewarm was better than freezing. 

The bathtub seemed to fill up faster than he thought it would, Loki pulled some bottles off of a cabinet and tossed them in the water then climbed in the tub. The basin was huge large enough to fit maybe four Æsir. Loki motioned for Thor to get in and he followed suit. He definitely wasn’t going to want to stay in the water for long, the temperature was bearable but the air around him was not so nice once wet. Loki pushed one of the floating bottles toward him. “Soap, you will certainly smell more like a Jötunn after using that.” He laughed at what seemed like an inside joke with himself seeing as how he’d never mentioned how Thor had smelled before. He frowned at the other in response. 

“Are you saying I smell bad?” He uncorked the bottle and poured a small amount into his palm. He smelled it and cocked an eyebrow “It doesn’t smell like anything.” 

“Yes, I believe that’s the point, we are a people of the cold, we don’t exactly sweat as much as you do. And right now you smell like sex. “

Thor shrugged and lathered the soap into his hair and all over his body, “That was the long way to say I smell bad.”

Loki didn’t respond just uncorked his own bottle and started lathering soap over himself as well paying attention to his long hair. Thor sighed and plunged under the water to wash the soap off and be out of the water quickly. He surfaced and looked around for towels. “You do use towels right?”

Loki huffed at the question and pointed to two large towels folded near the bathtub that he had missed in his glance around. He stepped out and walked over to grab one of the towels feeling the cold sting of the air despite the magic he knew surrounded him. He toweled off quickly and walked back to the room to put his clothes back on, disturbing his blue skin in the process. When he was done he tied Mjölnir on his belt last and walked back to the bathroom feeling warmer already. Loki was still in the bathtub he had his eyes closed and was sitting on the step in the tub leaning against the side. 

“Do we have a lot of time before this very important feast of yours?” He asked grabbing the untouched towel from the floor.

“Mmmm- no probably not.” Loki responded but didn’t make a move to get out of the tub.

Thor walked over and dropped the towel over Loki’s head. “Come on then, I don’t think I can live much longer in your frigid world.” 

Loki made a disdainful noise under the towel and pulled it off his head standing up. He dried himself as he got out of the tub walking back to the bedroom as well. “Very well, you know I’m not sure what you expected to accomplish coming here in the first place if you couldn’t handle the cold.” 

Thor chose to hold his tongue on that one, trying to keep in mind Loki’s warning from earlier, we are not friends. He repeated it over in his head to remind himself, even sleeping with him probably didn’t change that view for the Jötunn. He could still very possibly mess up his return ticket home. 

It didn’t take Loki very long to put on new clothes, if you could quite call them that, it was another cloth draped around his waist, but this one was actual fabric that seemed to be lighter, the top around his waist was trimmed in fur but the fabric itself was gold of color. It also seemed he had added more jewelry, rings and necklaces and bangles. 

“How important is this feast?’ Thor started to get nervous as he wondered how much dressing up this was for Loki, he had only seen him in fur before, but to be fair he had been on a scouting mission. Right? Wasn’t that what he had said? Thor tried to remember but couldn’t seem to recall any exact information. How was he supposed to be keeping notes on what the Jötnar did again? 

Loki shrugged “I am a Prince, it is expected of me, these are probably nothing more than the leaders of some of the outlying villages, you will be fine wearing what you are wearing, and acting as you normally do. Just try not to ask any questions or answer anything that you don’t know the answer to and you’ll be fine. You already played the not answering a direct question once, my blood will be expecting it now, I’m sure my sire and dam will have heard as well. Just play mysterious and you will be fine, and go home tonight in one piece.”

Thor nodded and Loki walked to the door with Thor trailing behind him. He opened it easily and they walked out. Thor was in a haze of trying to think of questions any Jötunn might ask him and the answers he would reply with, and they made it to the main hallway much too soon for his liking. Thor stepped closer to Loki as they walked down the hallway, which was becoming more crowded the closer they got. Loki glanced back at him and smirked. Thor took a deep breath and tried not to let that get to him. He was a warrior prince of Asgard, a crowded hallway full of Jötnar should be nothing to him. ‘Just don’t start a war,’ he thought to himself as he glanced around having to look up at everyone passing them.


End file.
